


For Them

by insainity



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, fam2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insainity/pseuds/insainity
Summary: Who was it for?Just a short drabble for Fenris Appreciation Month 2018.Prompt:Sacrifice





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> I rise from my dusty tomb with this tiny drabble.

It was for Varania and mother.

He reminded himself of this through the flaying of his skin. He resisted every urge to twist his body away. He couldn’t, otherwise the ritual would fail. No matter how his mind screamed at him to get away from the pain. So he held himself still, choking back his cries from the now bone-deep throbs. It was for his sister and mother.

He had endured months of intense conditioning but nothing could have prepared him for it. The pure agony of lyrium infused ink being carved into his flesh. His fingers flexed out of instinct but he kept his arm still. Someone held it down at the wrist. Another pass of the needle and he bit down on the small roll of leather that was placed in his mouth. It was for his family.

He had endured numerous trials, won the favor of the magister. The boon had been his only goal. To grant them a better life with no regard for himself. Whatever was asked of him now was of no consequence. It was for them.

He faded in and out of consciousness but there was no escape from the pain. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, every sense was engulfed by the cold sting of lyrium and the searing pain of his abused skin. Yet at the back of his mind he knew he had to be still. Because it was for…

Who was it for?

 

He opened his eyes. All he’d ever known was the pain snaking through his entire body. In the dim room a figure swam into view, gradually taking the shape of a man seated on the side of the blood stained dais where he lay. A human in ornate robes with dark greying hair and piercing steel eyes. His brows furrowed in confusion. The man smiled wryly at his lack of recognition.

“I am your master. You are my Fenris,” the man said.

He searched inside him for how to feel, echoes of devotion swelling to the surface.

It was for...

“Master.”


End file.
